


A beautiful mess

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Fluffiness between Duc and his girlfriend Carmen





	A beautiful mess

“I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes honestly”Duc said to his girlfriend 

“I’m sure there are much prettier sights then me in the morning”Carmen shrugged off

“You’re the only sight I see”Duc says

“I look like a mess”Carmen referred to her appearance 

“A beautiful mess”Duc grinned up at her 

“I still like you anyways mess or not”Duc said lovingly 

“You’re Just flattering me now”Carmen tells him 

“So what if I am?”Duc teasingly asked her 

“That’s my guy”Carmen caressed his cheek


End file.
